POR FIN EN CASA
by MariposaEscarlata
Summary: One shot. Heero tiene ya un tiempo casado con Relena y una tarde, después del trabajo, recuerda -entre retazos de memorias-, como fue su boda. [01xRelena]


Para quienes, como yo, querían una boda..

* * *

 **POR FIN EN CASA**

Capitulo Único

Por MariposaEscarlata

Heero estaba de pie en silencio justo a la mitad de su departamento. Era un piso con muros de rojo ladrillo expuesto. Con altas y estrechas ventanas a intervalos, que nunca se habrían vestido con suaves y largas cortinas gris cálido si Relena no lo hubiese propuesto la segunda vez que entró alli. A través de ellas se podían ver las cuadriculadas protecciones de metal, y más allá, una docena de edificios bloqueando el cielo.

Heero tenía la vista fija en la alcoba (que bien podría no llamarse así, ya que no había en el departamento muros que la dividieran de la salita o de la un poco más lejana cocina). La amplia cama que tenía delante era bañaba de luz por un ventanal a su izquierda. Y en ella, a contraluz, se podía distinguir claramente la silueta recostada de Relena dándole la espalda.

Dormía.

Dormía frente al basto paisaje gris de la ciudad y, si uno prestaba atención -como lo hacía Heero-, se podía notar el suave sube y baja de su respiración. Su sueño era placido. No había ruido que la perturbara. Las ventanas blindadas habían sido buena idea (de él), así que lo único que se podía escuchar era el zumbido de su ordenador en alguna parte, y quizás el de el refrigerador algo más allá.

Debía estar muy cansada.

Se había acostado vestida, algo de lo que solía estar en contra, con casi mayor rotundidad que su regla personal de no dormirse jamás con maquillaje. Y, sin embargo, allí estaba ella, maquillada, vestida y peinada para el trabajo. Vestido recto, ceñido a la cintura con un escote discreto que solo dejaba ver sus clavículas. El saco se había salvado y estaba colgado pulcramente en una silla junto a la ventana; y en el buró, a un lado de la cama, podían verse unos sobrios aretes de diamantes, un par de anillos y un collar. Curiosamente no se había descalzado, así que un par de zapatos de tacón no demasiado alto sobresalían de sus pies fuera de la cama. Como si aún en su agotamiento recordara no ensuciar la ropa de cama. Heero sonrió con cariño, como no acostumbraban antes y como hacía ahora muy seguido.

Había sido una temporada especialmente difícil, llena de compromisos políticos. Diariamente había un evento al que asistir: juntas directivas, ruedas de prensa, galas de beneficencia, reuniones privadas, reuniones públicas, recibiendo visitas de trabajo, haciendo algunas; todo eso además de horas y horas frente a su escritorio haciendo planes y redactando acuerdos, leyendo propuestas, deliberando su fin. Todo un torbellino, si; pero al menos ya había terminado.

Aquella mañana habían acordado que, cuando cada uno terminara sus deberes -por fin, los últimos de la temporada-, se encontrarían en casa. Heero había imaginado que sería el primero en llegar (solo había tenido que darle los toques finales al plan de seguridad de su semana de descanso indicándole a sus subordinados como lo llevarían a cabo), pero cundo llegó a la mansión súper protegida que compartían -que otrora fuera de los Darlian-, no la encontró alli.

Fue entonces cuando vino a su mente lo que dijera Relena el día de su boda…

Su boda.

Todavía le parecía a veces un poco increíble que realmente estuvieran casados. Y no importaba cuantas veces le viniera a la cabeza, nunca dejaba de sorprenderse un poco y dejaba, contrario a su costumbre, vagar un poco la mente hacia esos recuerdos dulces.

Recordaba aquel día como si fuera ayer.

La prensa amarillista -que normalmente estaban en busca de cualquier carroña de cual hacerse para exhibirla al público- se hubieran decepcionado si hubieran visto cómo fue en realidad el evento del año, que no alcanzaron a descubrir sino hasta dos meses después. La boda de la viceministra Darlian -que podría haberles dado de comer por meses-, había estado lejos de la pompa y majestuosidad que se esperaría de la princesa del mundo -y que, de hecho, normalmente la rodeaba-. Su boda había sido un evento de lo mas discreto. Uno que reflejaba como era realmente Relena. Como eran los dos.

La intención de ambos había sido casarse sólo por el civil. Firmarían una decena de papeles en compañía de sus mejores amigos y partirían directo a la luna de miel. Pero ni Hilde ni Duo habrían podido vivir con eso, así que en cuanto le avisaron que se casaban, planearon hacer algo para celebrarlo. Aquel "algo" fue una sencilla pero bonita ceremonia astutamente organizada en la azotea del edificio de Heero. Si hubieran incluido desde el principio a Noin en el plan hubieran obtenido prestado el jardín del palacio de Milliardo en Sanc pero al final, debido a la escases de tiempo, sólo pudo contribuir con la florería (que consistió en un docenas y docenas de hermosas rosas blancas y rosadas dispuestas todo alrededor de la azotea y sobre una hermosa pérgola nupcial). Dorothy hubiera tomado el mando de todo de haber podido, pero le avisaron convenientemente con un día de antelación. Aun así, se empeñó en aportar "una cosilla o dos", según fueron sus palabras. Dichas insignificancias resultaron ser exquisitos platillos servidos sobre elegantes mesas de madera con discretos centros de mesas de flores y velas. Eso, a demás de un pastel ridículamente alto para la pequeña cantidad de invitados que les acompañarían. Todavía seguía siendo un misterio como había llevado todo el mobiliario hasta allá en cuestión de horas.

-Ni siquiera habíamos pensado que hubiera cena -le había susurrado Duo a Trowa cuando éste y Catherine estaban ayudando a decorar con largas tiras de luces que tomaron prestadas del circo.

Pero todo el mundo entendió que era mejor no hacer preguntas cuando Dorothy aseguró que si le hubieran dado seis horas mas se habría encargado de que se montaran al menos una docena de candelabros de cristal.

Quatre se encargó de la música y Wufei de la logística (La logística desviarlos disimuladamente de su recorrido a la oficina de registro civil. Primero con un accidente de tráfico que los acercara convenientemente al edificio donde vivía Heero y luego con algo más que les obligara a entrar).

Heero estuvo al tanto de todo, o al menos de la mayor parte. Porque sabía que, aunque Relena insistiera en que no era necesario celebrar nada -a fin de que la presa no hiciera de ello un revuelo innecesario-, lo cierto es que estaba seguro que le haría muy feliz convivir con todos en aquel acontecimiento especial. Así que, para sorpresa de todos, había aceptado la idea Duo.

-¿Dónde piensan hacerlo? -había preguntado Heero bebiendo una copa junto a él en la barra, cuando aquello era apenas una idea y ni siquiera habían pensado en hacerlo participe.

-¿Hacer que cosa? -se encrespó Duo, volteando a ver nervioso a los otros expilotos Gundam, como pidiéndoles ayuda.

-Lo que hacen, suponiendo que no me daré cuenta -dijo Heero tranquilo.

-No sé de que hablas -se obstinó mirando hacia otro lado.

-Déjalo -intervino Trowa-, lo sabe.

-¡Que! -e escandalizó el piloto del Deathside, derrotado- ¿Cuando te diste cuenta?

-Desde el momento en que lo pensaste, seguro -agregó Wufei-. Toda tu cara decía "estoy guardando un secreto". No has dejado de sonreír estúpidamente desde ideaste "el Plan".

-¡Oh, rayos! -exclamó desesperadamente decepcionado de su incapacidad para poner cara de póquer. Seguro de que Heero jamás le dejaría salirse con la suya- No seas aguafiestas, Heero. Déjanos hacerlo, la princesa del mundo merece una boda, aunque sea medianamente decente. Eso de "solo firmar los papeles" tiene tu nombre escrito en ello. Seguro que la forzaste a decidirlo. Hilde dice que toda chica quiere una boda. No importa quien sea. Lo desean desde que son niñas. Prácticamente esta en su ADN…

-¿Puedes callarte por un segundo? -se quejó Wufei irritado ante tanta sensiblería-. Si no quiere, no quiere y ya…

Trowa miró a Heero esperando su respuesta. Él dio un sorbo a su bebida sin mirarlos.

-Repito, ¿dónde piensan hacerlo?

Los ojos de Duo se agrandaron el doble de su tamaño esbozando una enorme sonrisa a la vez que Trowa sonreía ligerísimamente y Wufei levantaba la cejas.

Duo estuvo a punto de exclamar "¡Hombre, el amor sí que te ha ablandado!", pero se lo tragó por temor de que, si presionaba demasiado, cambiaría de opinión.

Así que así empezó la Misión BSSBB, esto es "La Boda Súper Secreta de la Bella y la Bestia" (de lo que nunca se enteró Heero, fue de la existencia de esas siglas). Los pilotos Gundam habían estado en muchas misiones secretas, así que organizar una boda no sería una en la que fallaran, ¿Y qué mejor manera de mantener algo en secreto que no estando la novia enterada de nada?

El día llegó y cuando iban de camino el registro civil Pagan recibió por celular la falsa noticia de que la boda había sido descubierta y que el edificio público al que se dirigían estaba rodeado de reporteros. Relena no entendía cómo se habían enterado. No le habían dicho nada a nadie fuera de su circulo más cercano -ni siquiera a los asistentes encargados de su agenda-. La idea era, lógicamente, fingir que iban a otro asunto. La viceministra y su guardaespaldas en una visita normal a una oficina gubernamental, ¿que de raro había en ello? Pero no había remedio. Ahora habrían que esconderse en algún lugar para evitar una conmoción. Heero sugirió su departamento, en el que extrañamente Relena no había estado nunca. Y para sorpresa de la viceministra, en cuanto llegaron al vestíbulo Heero le indicó que ella tomara el elevador y que él subiría por las escaleras. Era el piso nueve. Relena, habituada ya a las repentinas y desconcertantes decisiones de su prometido en situaciones de riesgo, obedeció. Era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo. Ya no se obstinaba en seguirlo o hacer algo imprudente, todo a base pura práctica.

Heero empezó a subir as escaleras y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron frente a Relena, miró un cuadro que nunca se habría esperado. Dentro, Hilde le miraba alegremente sosteniendo un hermoso y largo vestido blanco, Catherine sonreía con ternura armada con un kit de maquillaje a punto y su madre, emocionada hasta las lágrimas, la recibía con ramo y velo en cada mano. Todas vestían como para una fiesta, ataviadas con vestidos que se ajustaban a su personalidad particular: azul, morado y crema.

Relena no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y mucho menos dilucidar lo que estaba ocurriendo para cuando la tomaron de los brazos y la introdujeron al ascensor.

-¿Pero que..? -empezó a decir a la vez que Hilde presionaba el botón con el numero nueve y las puertas se cerraban tras ella.

Pero antes de entender que clase de secuestro era ese, ya la estaban desvistiendo sin siquiera un "con permiso" de por medio. Habría protestado algo, pero su madre no se lo permitió.

-Un traje de día, por bonito que sea, no es apropiado para una boda, hija mía -fue la única explicación que obtuvo de su madre.

Heero corrió escaleras arriba con un destino semejante al de ella.

A medio camino las chicas tuvieron que parar el elevador solo para ajustar los últimos detalles y asegurarle la novia que no estaba soñando.

Cuando llegaron al piso nueve y las puertas volvieron a abrirse, Relena volvió a quedarse sin palabras.

Milliardo, su hermano, estaba frente a ella vestido con un elegante traje blanco y dorado. Pidiéndole que le permitiera entregarla.

A Relena le costo trabajo contener las lágrimas, pensando en no arruinar el trabajo que Catherine había hecho con tanto cariño.

Las chicas salieron del elevador dejando a la feliz familia llorar y abrazarse todo lo que quisieran. Subieron los tres pisos que restaban para llegar a la azotea ágilmente con sus livianos y vaporosos vestidos. Llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Dorothy regañaba a los meseros, Noin acomodaba el último centro de mesa, Quatre afinaba su violín, Sally arreglaba el ojal de Wufei, Trowa llamaba a Pagan para asegurarse de que había puesto el letrero de "Fuera de servicio" en la puerta del elevador y Duo irritaba Heero indicándole el exacto lugar donde debía estar parado para recibir a Relena.

-Siempre que me acuerdo de aquél día me dan ganas de llorar- le dijo un día su esposa a Heero con una gran sonrisa- y tu me engañaste junto con todos- le acusaba en un tono que no era acusador en absoluto y que, normalmente, iba acompañado de un beso.

Le había conmovido tanto cada una de las acciones de sus amigos, de su familia, de Heero mismo, que aun pasado el tiempo seguía maravillándole la forma increíblemente astuta en que lo habían montado todo.

Recordaba con especial cariño como se había sentido tomando el firme brazo de su hermano antes de presionar el botón con el número doce que los llevaría a la azotea. El aroma de las lilis que componían su ramo y la emoción cálida que se le extendía en el pecho. Para ese momento ya había comprendido de que se trataba todo y en su pecho floreaban todas las tiernas emociones del mundo. Mientras ascendían, pesaba sobretodo en Heero. Sabía que él había formado parte de aquel hermoso ultraje, pues de lo contrario, nunca podría haberse llevado acabo. Le alegraba el corazón saber que de alguna forma él había adivinado que, en efecto, sí le hacía ilusión casarse -unirse de por vida a su único gran amor ¡Por Dios!-, pero no había querido complicarlo para ninguno de los dos.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron frente a ella, la luz naranja del sol declinando la cegó momentáneamente. Aquella azotea que nunca había visto hasta entonces era un hermoso retrato de sencilla elegancia. Todo luces, flores y madera. Pero ella apenas notó la decoración. Sus ojos estaban llenos de las sonrisas de sus queridos amigos primero y, después, por los ojos de Heero que, de pie a unos metros de distancia, la esperaba bajo una pérgola cubierta de tela y flores. Se veía tan apuesto de frac.

Su mirada ancló en esos ojos azul profundo que la miraban como si fuera el ser humano mas preciado de la tierra…

A Heero no se le olvidaba ese momento. Había esperado con impaciencia cada minuto desde que había ocupado su lugar y los demás se habían posicionado medio desordenadamente a ambos lados de una alfombra de pétalos de flores. Y cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron solo pudo mirarla a ella, como si nada más existiera.

Toda de blanco en un vestido largo, hasta el suelo, ajustado a la cintura y de profundo escote en v. Heero la había visto cientos de veces en vestidos de gala mucho más elaborados, pero por alguna razón, en aquel sencillo vestido, lucía más preciosa que nunca. El cabello suelto solo iba adornado con un tocado de flores y un velo que le impedía ver su cara del todo nítida, ramo en mano. Lo más parecido a un ángel que jamás había visto...

Cuando estuvieron suficientemente cerca y Milliardo le cedió la mano de su hermana pequeña, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, algo en él entendió lo que aquel tradicional acto realmente significaba. Estrechó la mano de quien sería ahora su cuñado y recibió la suave mano de Relena.

Sus ojos brillaban.

Nadie prestó realmente atención a las ridículamente solemnes palabras que emitió Duo por espacio de media hora. Pero sí hubo unas cuantas lágrimas al intercambiar anillos y de lejos se podían escuchar los flashes congelando el momento.

Nunca se habían besado en publico antes, y la sensación al hacerlo fue la de alegres burbujas en sus labios y estómagos.

Se aplaudió, se rio y llovieron pétalos de flores. Más tarde se comió y se bebió. Algunos repartieron generosas palabras de afecto y otros anécdotas vergonzosas que hicieron reír (la mayoría de Duo delatando la debilidad de Heero por Relena o el obvio enamoramiento de ésta por él).

También se bailó. Se bailó mucho. Y daba gusto ver a parejas tan encantadoras en la mini pista de baile improvisada en el centro de las mesas. Relena siempre recordaba con cariño el momento en que Dorothy casi sin insistir obligó a Quatre para que dejara el violín por un momento y bailara con ella. Pero aunque Heero siempre la escuchaba decirlo, la verdad es que él no lo recordaba. Lo mismo ocurría con los detalles del momento en que iban a cortar el pastel y no encontraban con que hacerlo, pero por fortuna Wufei sacó un cuchillo bien grande del bolsillo. Nadie entendía como había salido de allí. Pero de nuevo, Heero no lo recordaba.

Eso sí, la recordaba a ella. Los pequeños pendientes de diamante que colgaban de sus orejas, el color de sus labios -tan rosas-, el aroma de las flores que adornaban su pelo. El numero de botones que bajaban por su espalda -dieciséis-. Todo eso lo tenía bien grabado en la mente, y aquello era de lo que nadie le preguntaba. Pero su momento favorito -del que no hablaría ni aunque se lo preguntaran- fue cuando, habiéndose despedido de sus amigos había entrado el elevador del brazo de Relena, ahora su esposa. Fue allí, uno a lado del otro, con la mejilla de la princesa del mundo recargada en su hombro que sintió por primera vez que era suya. Suya realmente. Algo que ni siquiera un día antes se habría imaginado. Por que un día antes seguía pensando que aquello no ocurriría. No se lo merecía. Él, ¿desposar a la princesa del mundo? ¿Ser elegido y, aun más, ser amado por ella? No, no dejaba de sorprenderle. Elegirlo a él, que no era nada…

Pero allí, sujetándole tiernamente el brazo y recargado en su dorada cabecita, pensó por primera vez que era cierto, que eran posibles.

Que ya nunca serían él y ella, tu y yo, sino ellos, mejor aún, nosotros.

Así que, un par de años después, de pie en medio de departamento, mirándola dormir a la distancia, se decía que era afortunado. Que la tenía, aunque nunca había sentido que la mereciera.

\- Cuando termine con la junta de consejo me voy directo a casa -le había dicho dándole un breve beso en los labios y poniéndole las manos sobre las solapas del saco aquella mañana-. Estas vacaciones llegan justo a tiempo. No podría soportar una semana más de actividades constantes sin sufrir un colapso nervioso, ¿Cuándo crees que tardaras tú?

-No mucho -respondió él acariciándole la mejilla con la nariz-. Te alcanzo en casa cuando termine.

-De acuerdo.

Y se separaron cada uno a sus actividades.

Pero cuando Heero dejó el saco sobre uno de los suntuosos sofás que había en su alcoba, en el segundo piso de la ex mansión Darlian, se dio cuenta de que su esposa no estaba allí. Jusaín, el guardaespaldas de relevo le había comunicado que ya la había dejado a salvo en su destino. Pero si destino era casa, ¿cierto?

Justo antes de alarmarse, recordó su noche de bodas.

Antes de bajar a tomar la limosina de camino al aeropuerto para su viaje de bodas, habían hecho una parada en el piso numero nueve, en el departamento de Heero, donde pasarían por las maletas y algo que Heero había olvidado -hasta el soldado perfecto se le podía permitir olvidar algo el día de su boda-.

Había abierto la puerta de su departamento y luego de decirle a Relena que solo tardaría un momento, la dejo sola en aquel lugar que no había visitado antes, para entrar rápidamente al vestidor que había junto al baño.

Apenas estuvo sola Relena paseo la mirada por aquel lugar que conocía hasta ahora solo de oídas. Estaba tan acostumbrada a ver a Heero a diario, desde temprano en la mañana hasta el anochecer, que a veces se le olvidaba que tenia un sitio propio.

Ni siquiera había dedicado tiempo a imaginarlo antes, pero ahora, estando en él lo examinó con detenimiento.

Prácticamente no tenía muros divisorios, sólo unas cuantas columnas que exhibían la estructura del edificio aquí y allá. El espacio era estrecho a lo largo pero bien ancho a los lados. Al extremo derecho había una cocina integral más bien contemporánea que moderna. La barra de granito, con tres bancos altos, fungía como comedor. Y justo a lado del refrigerador, había un diminuto cuarto de lavado. Seguida de esta, justo en el centro del espacio, frente a la puerta de ingreso, estaba la sala de estar -que no era otra cosa que un cómodo sofá de tres plazas frente a la tv de plasma-. Entre la puerta principal y el cuarto de lavado estaba el "estudio" (una mesa con un ordenador de tres pantallas recargada a la pared). En el extremo izquierdo, estaba una cama amplia, y frente a esta, con los únicos muros que contaba el apartamento, el baño y vestidor.

Realmente le gustó.

Le gusto todo. Los muros de rojo ladrillo y la vista de la ciudad. Que todo fuera sencillo y limpio, con un aire indiscutiblemente masculino. Muy Heero. Relena incluso se preguntó donde estaría el botón que accionaría el escondite secreto de sus armas. No pudo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Por eso, cuándo él salió del vestidor y se acerco a la pared junto al ingreso para tomar una maleta con cada mano, Relena lo detuvo.

El la miró interrogante.

-Llamé a Pagan -le explicó con una fina sonrisa-. Le dije que cancelara el viaje.

Heero todavía no entendía, ella había pasado semanas organizándolo. El lugar perfecto, el clima ideal.

-Heero- le llamó y él se irguió olvidando las maletas por un momento, para acercarse a ella-. Quiero quedarme aquí -explicó levantando el mentón para verlo a los ojos-, llamarlo casa. Que tu hogar sea el mío… Podemos viajar todo lo que queramos después, ¿estas de acuerdo?

Heero besó a su novia. Lo estaba.

Y desde entonces aquel había sido su refugio, aunque después de las dos semanas que duró la luna de miel habían vivido allí. Al volver a sus actividades, volvieron también a la mansión de Relena, pues resultaba mas práctico para ir al trabajo y ofrecía muchas mas ventajas de seguridad. Sin embargo, no se deshicieron de aquel departamento y volvían a él cada vez que querían descansar del ritmo cotidiano de sus días.

Y por eso no la había encontrado en la mansión al terminar su trabajo. Por eso antes de alarmarse había vuelto a llamar a Jusaín para preguntarle a dónde era que la había llevado.

-Al departamento de la ciudad, sr. -confirmó ligeramente sorprendido de que no lo supiera.

-Entendido. Gracias -fue simplemente su respuesta antes de dirigirse hacia allá.

Tomó de nuevo su saco, y condujo sin prisa. Subió por el elevador pacientemente y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. Le había tranquilizado ver su silueta recostada en la cama. Le había gustado recordar.

Se acercó a ella y -luego de sacarle los zapatos y acomodarlos pulcramente al pie de cama-, se recostó a su lado tratando de no despertarla. Pero no había nada que temer. Relena estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera se movió.

Heero acarició el suave y largo cabello que había descansado como un dorado abanico sobre la cama un instante antes y que ahora acariciaba tiernamente. En otros tiempos ni siquiera se habría atrevido a soñar en pasar los dedos entre sus cabellos, por mucho que se preguntara como sería, de tanto observarla de espaldas.

Recargó la mejilla sobre su sien delicadamente y la abrazó tomando su mano.

Relena reaccionó a ese tacto, enlazando los dedos con los suyos y levantando el mentón para besar su barbilla.

-Llegaste- le dijo medio dormida antes de besarlo en los labios.

Si.

Ya estaban en casa.

 **FIN**.

* * *

 **N/A:** Made with love.


End file.
